The secrets of Gohan
by superclaus15
Summary: Gohan goes to school a bit after his sister does and doesn't have too many problems. But soon enough a group shows up trying to prove Mr. Satan is a fake. But how did this group get this idea? And what is their true leaders actual plan? First Dragon Ball story I have written. I will see how it turns out but until other stories are done it has random update posts.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction that is not a Naruto one simply because I have an actual idea that I got for this. Now I got these ideas from actually reading other ones so I know that it is quite possible for me to accidentally put a part that sounds like another story in here. So, I will of course try to find them beforehand so I can credit them for it. Now doing so will take me time so if I need to postings might get postponed for a few days. Sorry in advance even though I hope it doesn't happen.**

New Characters for this story:

Brianna Brief: future Trunk's sister (nickname will be Bri)

Looks a lot like Bulma though has hair running half way down her back; prefers to wear

A slightly form fitting blue capsule corp. tee-shirt and jean shorts that end just before her knees

For her gi she prefers to wear one like Goku's except for the outside being black and the

Inside being red; and it only had a slight slit in the center just to be a bit more covering; slightly taller than Melisa

Bra Brief: Trunk's sister

Black hair going all half way down her back and black eyes (she takes after her father (had to have one that did; blame the minor differences time travel causes)

Gi is a copy of her sisters; slightly taller than Trunks

Melisa Son: Gohan's same age sister

Black hair cut to her shoulders; normally wears slightly large orange tee-shirt and blue shorts that cover her knees completely; about 2 inches shorter then Gohan

Gi is regular orange and blue

Georgia Son: Goten's same age sister

Copies her older sister in looks and gi stlye, same height as Goten

A few basically unimportant friends of Videl

Luke: Brown hair, hazel eyes, same height as Sharpener, muscular but a bit less muscle mass then Sharpener, normal style is a Yankees tee-shirt and blue jeans

Destiny: Strawberry Blond, blue eyes, same size as Erasa, wears a blue and white Tee shirt that hangs of one of her shoulders and Blue shorts that end half way to her knee

And that will be about it for now. I just wanted to give you a small bit of information so that you don't need to try to figure it out in the actual story (even if it is relatively easy to understand). Now I am not the best with making up names and these don't seem to be the best names possible for this story but I am drawing a blank for good ones. So, if you don't like them please send me a message with a new name and for who and I promise I will think about it. As long as it is before I post say the fifth chapter seeing as I really don't want to change the name in too many chapters.

Beginning is a little bit after the senior year starts.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

'mental talk (through mental links)'

Melisa was just walking out of Orange Star High after a long day of school and both her and her friends were all looking for something actually interesting to do for a bit. So, in the end Melisa, Brianna, Lime, Erasa, Videl, Destiny, Sharpener and Luke all went over to a nearby café to relax. And soon enough they were all happily talking about random things without a care about anything for the moment.

"So, Mel my husband should be coming to our school soon right?" Bri asked smiling.

"Bri would you stop calling him that!? But yes he should be coming here as soon as he comes back." Melisa told her happy friend.

"Wait, who exactly are you talking about and why is he married to Brianna?" Videl asked curious.

"We are talking about my brother and she isn't married to him. She just likes to say he is even though he is my brother!" Melisa told her clearly looking a bit annoyed even though her friend just kept smiling.

"Oh, come on. Hey, if you let me have your brother I will let you have mine." Bri told her with a knowing smile causing Mel to blush a bit.

(I picked names where nicknames can be given easily for this reason.)

"Why are you already picking out a guy anyways Bre? It is a waste of time if you ask me." Videl tells her friend.

"Oh, come on Videl just because you don't want to date doesn't mean we don't " Erasa told her actually interested now that she heard of a new boy. "So, why is it that I have never met either of your brothers?" She asks the two girls on the end hoping to get more information.

"I don't even know why you are bothering girls I am all the man you need with all these beautiful muscles." Sharpener told them flexing said muscle.

"Sharpener haven't you realized that none of them are interested in you. Especially since you focus more on your muscle than anything else." Destiny told the boy as she leaned on her boyfriend, Luke.

"…Anyways Erasa is right. We haven't heard of your brother before or even go to your house for that matter." Luke added suddenly releasing this.

"Yea, why haven't we seen your house yet. You have seen all of ours." Videl asked looking at both of them who were looking kind of nervous.

"Um, well you guys can't come to my house without us planning in advance seeing as we have projects going on that can't be seen by the public." Bri told them happy that she thought of a believable story.

"And my home is..uh..too far away." Mel told them hoping hers would work as well. "_We can't have them find out about our secrets!" _she thought afraid that they would be afraid of her if they heard she was a Saiyan.

Now of course she was proud to be one but she wanted to be a "normal" human like her mother wanted. So, she tried to act like a normal teenager and didn't train as much as any of the others but trained only enough so she could still transform into a super Saiyan at will, and she like the rest of them kept her tail when they wished for them back. In fact that was the reason all of them including the younger ones even went on a training trip. The girls just learned how to control it faster seeing as Mel, Bri, and their sisters all learned to control it far before the guys did.

"Bah, that doesn't matter we have all day. I say we finally go see what Mel's house looks like!" Erasa says excited and the rest of them soon agree. So, soon enough they were all flying in one of Videl's larger planes speeding towards the 439 mountain area.

'Ugh, this sucks what am I going to do when they reach there and see everything mom keeps around home? This is going to end so bad.' Mel mentaly freaks out as she sits in her seat on the plane.

'Don't worry Mel I am sure your mother will try to help hide the truth. But for right now we can only hope for the best.' Bri told her trying to stay positive but didn't get a response from her best friend making the rest of the trip go by in silence.

When they reached Mei's house they all quickly got out of the plane as Erasa kept saying how cute the house was and quickly went to the door. Which after a silent prayer to Kami Mel opened it showing them her humble home.

(It looks exsactly like it did in the show except for an extra room for Mel and Georgia)

Course they didn't look around for long seeing as Chichi quickly came to see who opened her door; holding her trusty frying pan.

"Oh, hi Mei, Bri, Lime. I see you finally brought home some of your friends." Chichi noticed happily letting them all come in. "And some of those girls are so pretty that they might actually catch the eye of Gohan when he comes home." She mumbles quietly to herself making it so that only Mel and Bri heard her.

"_Well mom is still obsessed with grandchildren. I am just happy she doesn't bother me seeing as she knows my crush already." _Mel thought rolling her eyes at her mother's obsession.3

"_Oh, don't worry Chichi you will diffidently get your grandchildren if I have anything to say about it." _Bri thought blushing a bit about the thought of her and Gohan being so far in their relationship to do things like that. While failing to notice that Lime was also slightly blushing

Course they didn't think about it for too long seeing as they still had friends to entertain. So, a few hours passed and all the curiosity of Mel's friends finally subsided and they all just sat down to watch tv. But they soon heard the door open yet again letting in two little kids.

"Mom we are home!" Goten happily called out then looked over at his older sister who they haven't seen in a while. So, both he and his sister quickly jumped on to her and hugged her until Mel peeled them of and put them on her legs not even bothering to notice the others until they couldn't help but notice the staring. "Um, who are you and why are you looking at us?" Goten asked shyly. But he was soon surprised by being suddenly picked up by one of the other girls.

"Oh, you are so adorable." Erasa says happily hugging him while Destiny was hugging Georgia thinking the same thing. Course both little kids just looked at their big sister begging for help. Course she just laughed at their predicament.

Course it was at that moment that Chichi came down stairs looking for them. "So, how did you guys get here? I mean I don't see anyone drop you off." She asked curious.

"Oh, that is because they were all still training so we just left by ourselves." Goten told her happily but Chichi soon got angry at that.

"Gohan had you come all the way back here by yourselves! How dare that boy! I will have to give him a piece of my mind when he comes back!" She yells out annoyed with one of her oldest kids. "Oh, by the way food is ready." She added as an afterthought and with that the two youngest kids sped off towards the kitchen with the rest of them following soon after.

Course everyone except Chichi, Mel, Bri, Lime, and the two smallest Saiyans didn't eat much seeing as they were discussed by the speed the kids were eating. Course they also noticed the fact that both Mel and Bri were eating more as well even though they were eating in a much more civilized matter.

"Dang how can these kids and you two eat so much and not get fat!" Erasa asked completely shocked.

"Oh, that is just because we are Sa-" Goten began but was quickly silenced by Georgia's hand over his mouth.

"He was going to say we just all have super high metabolisms" she quickly "corrected" her brother making sense to everyone present. Even with Erasa who seemed to be mumbling something that sounded like "lucky" under her breath.

Still after dinner it was time for everyone to leave so soon enough everyone was gone except for the Sons and Bri. "Well Mel see you at school tomorrow and hopefully we will see you and your brother tomorrow at school." She told Mel and then quickly flew away.

"Yes let's hope. But first I still need to give him a piece of my mind about treating his younger siblings like actual young kids." Chichi said then walked inside as well leaving a smiling Mel outside.

"_Bro you better hope she cools down before you come or you will have one hell of a headache to deal with before school even starts."_ She thought smiling then walked in herself not noticing the figure speeding towards the house.

+Gohan+

"Ugh how is it that even though I know I am going faster than any jet Bulma has made so far but still he hadn't been home in a long time and really wanted too. For while he not only learned how to control his giant monkey _form (possibly will find out the name of it later) _ but he also got stronger than before seeing as he had to train quite hard to keep his title of strongest man in the universe. And even though Vegeta trained as much as he could Gohan still had a pretty good lead on him. Anyways he happily made it home around midnight.

So, when Gohan entered the house only Chichi and Mel were up to greet him. One with a quick hug and the other with a frying pan.

"Ow mother what was that for?" Gohan asks only to get another hit on the head.

"How dare you let your younger siblings fly home without supervision. They could have been hurt!" she yelled at him hiting him with her frying pan a few more times.

"But mom they are both strong enough to handle anything this planet can hit him with." He tried to explain only to be hit again.

"It doesn't matter they are still my little babies and need to be taken care of…but I am glad you are finally home." Chichi told him quickly changing to a happier tone of voice and gave him a hug. "Now go get some sleep you start school tomorrow." She ordered them and soon enough everyone was happily asleep.

=Next Morning=

"Big brother wake up!" Goten ordered his brother as he jumped on his stomach.

"Okay, okay I am up. Now let's get changed and go eat okay" Gohan told his brother smiling then quickly did his morning routine and dressed in his normal gi. And soon enough they all were downstairs ready to eat until his mother saw what he was wearing.

"Gohan! You are not wearing a gi to school! Here put these on for today and we will get you more civilian clothes after school." She told him handing him an outfit that even Gohan thought to be nerdy. Still he quickly got changed and got started eating.

And finally after about half an hour Gohan and Mel were off flying to school.

So, soon enough they reached the roof of the high school. "Okay Gohan just go down to the office and get your schedule. And please Gohan act "normal."" Mel told him then left to get to her own class.

+office+

Gohan was walking to the office when all of the sudden he noticed a familiar ki. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" he asked seeing his friend.

"Oh, hey Gohan I am her to sign up for school. Seeing as Bri decided that she would pester mom until she made me go. She said something about equal amount of time or something." He explained as they quickly grabbed their schedules and to their first class.

(_I kind of wonder how many people will notice this slight hint)_

+Classroom+

"Hey Mel so is he finally here?" Erasa asked happily.

"Yes, he is finally. He just got home last night." Mel told her slightly worried about her brother slipping up and showing off some of his power accidentally or not.

"Yea, and my brother is here too. So we both have a _fair amount of time_ being embarrassed." Bri added making sure to put emphasis on the 'fair amount of time' part.

Course before they could continue their conversation the teacher came in later than he normally did. "Good morning class. Today we have two new students that have both scored perfect scores on the entrance exams so maybe you guys will learn from them.… now come in boys." The teacher told the kids then two kids their age walked into the room; one with pitch black hair and the other with bluish hair.

"Hello I am Gohan Son and this is my friend Mira Breif" Gohan told them with a smile while Mira simply just waved at the class. Course the class had different reactions to them. For the guys were mumbling about how nerdy they looked and the girls were eyeing them thinking that they were cute.

"So, they are your guys' brothers." Erasa told them already looking to have a interest in them much to Bri and Mel's displeasure.

"Ha, those are the guys you were talking about? I thought they would be strong seeing as you two are. I mean you both are just under Videls strength. But, these guys I probably could beat them up with my pinky." He told them noticing said guys begin to glare at him.

"Okay then boys sit anywhere you want." The teacher finally told them so they quickly went up to their sisters where the only two open chairs left were at and simply listened to the class that they could have probably passed years ago.

=After First Period=

As soon as the bell rang almost everyone left except for Gohan who was slowly picking up his supplies when he noticed one of the boys in his class tried to touch Mel's but even though he just missed and quickly got pissed.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?" Sharpner asks as he noticed Gohan walking towards one of the other teens as he was talking to Dave.

"Don't you dare try to touch my sister" Gohan growled out at the boy as soon as he got close to his target getting gasps of shock to come out of most of the other students mouths.

"_Oh, crap he just threatened the most violent guy here. Even me and Dave can't help him now."_ Sharpner quickly thinks knowing that the jock was the only football player that even Videl struggled to beat; though she still always did.

"Ha, I can do what I want you weak nerd. Or you gonna try something nerd?" the jock asked Gohan making Gohan clench his teeth in rage. Which of course forced his sisters words of staying hidden to the back of his mind as he quickly grabbed the jock who was slightly shorter than him around the neck and lifted him of the floor.

Course the shocked boy quickly tried to pry Gohan's hand of but found it not budging even an inch. So, he could only look at Gohan directly in his eyes that now showed its true battle stare that scared the shit out of the man.

"Now, listen here if I ever. And I mean EVER see you try and touch even a hair on my sister without her wanting you to I will personally come find you and end your pitiful life. Do I make myself clear?" Gohan asked as the boy only made gurgling sounds as a response.

"I ASKED IF I WAS CLEAR!" Gohan yelled at the man tightening his grip slightly.

"Y-y-yes" the scared teen quickly chocked out and was dropped by Gohan. Course all he could do was fall to his knees holding his abused throat as Gohan walked out of the room. Course everyone else was surprised by what just happened as well.

"Um..Luke what the hell just happened?" Sharpner asked still looking at where Gohan was too shocked to move.

"Well, it seems he is a bit stronger than we all thought he was." Luke says just as surprised.

"_Damn if he manhandle him that easily I wonder if he is stronger than Videl?"_ Sharpner wonders but still rushes to his next class.

=Lunch=

Only Mel, Bri, and their normal friends sat at their table seeing as both Gohan and Trunks had to go find their locker and such.

"So Mel why didn't you tell us that your brother is so strong?" Shapener quickly asks deciding to get his answers quickly .

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mel asked him confused until he told the whole story of what just happened shocking everyone at the table except for Mel, Bri, and Luke. "Oh, he has always been that strong." Mel told him with a simple shrug seeming disinterested even though she was freaking out inside of her mind.

"_Damn it how much did he show? Oh well better try and keep their thoughts on him being only slightly stronger than normal before they find out too much more."_ She quickly thinks as Luke and Sharpner got over their surprise.

"What! I thought that you were always the strongest in your family seeing as you were second only to Bri and Videl. Just how strong is he?" Luke asks.

*sigh* "You know how I told you when I trained I spared a lot?" she asks only to get nods as her answer. "Well I spared my brother every time and I have never won once. So, he is probably right around Videl's level I would have to say." She tells them hoping they would try to think about it too much more.

"Oh, than I should spar him then. I need a training partner." Videl says smiling about the thought of having to fight someone close to her strength for once.

"No!" Mel quickly yelled out but soon recovered herself. "Don't fight him. He isn't into sparring too much anymore because he..uh.. learned to use more deadly moves seeing as he is now the protector of our house. So, he wouldn't even fight at his best seeing as he wouldn't want to hurt you." She tells them with a small smile at her sudden lying skills. Course after that they left it alone though they were all so curious. But for now the only thing any of them learned was Sharpener who learned to be careful with his flirting when Gohan was around.

=Gym=

"Okay class today we will be doing several exercises to see where each of you are at. So, let's start with six laps on the track. And go." The coach told them and they all quickly started running. Course Gohan only kept the same speed his sister was using seeing as he figured that was about the speed he could get away with.

So, in the end both of them got done just under eight minutes while Videl managed to finish about thirty seconds before they did.

"Okay next simply do as many push-ups and sit ups as you can in a minute for each" the coach told them so they all quickly grabbed partners and in the end Gohan and Trunks were paired together.

'Oy, Gohan how many of these should we actually do?' Trunks asked not wanting to get yelled at for showing "superhuman strength" accidentally.

'I don't know.' Gohan told him with a shrug then quickly added Mel and Bri into the mental chat.

'Girls what would our max be for these?' Gohan asks while pretending to get comfortable on one of the mats.

'hmm..Well I would say around twenty or thirty. What about you Bri?'

'You know I think they should do forty just to show that they are strong enough to at least not get picked on' Bri told them really just wanting Gohan to seem as a stronger person in school before she took him for herself.

Course after that they simply cut of their contact and simply did forty of them without too much trouble shocking a few people seeing as they yet again looked weak in their school stuff though not too much.

So, all in all they managed to get through the class without too much trouble and soon enough the day ended without them showing off too much of their power.

=End of day=

"So, do you guys want to come with us over to Videl's? She just got a bunch of new movies." Erasa asks all of the Sons and Breifs but was mainly looking at Gohan and Mira.

"No, sorry but we have to go get these guys some school clothes today." Mel quickly told her and after their good-byes they went straight to the mall.

"Well you guys acted pretty good today. Except for Gohan's threat." Mel told the boy giving her brother a glare.

"Oh, lighten up. He was just protecting you" Bri told her in Gohan's defense. 'Besides you know you wanted to do that to that muscle head for a while.' She quickly added mentally. Which made Mel surrender and she simply kept walking just a bit ahead of them with them following even though Gohan froze up for a moment.

"_Jeez I better not get on her bad side. Her glare is almost as bad as mothers!"_ Gohan thought looking at his sister with only the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

Course when they finally got to the mall they instantly got focused on their task and went into one of the many clothing stores around.

=Few minutes later=

"Okay now you guys go try these on quickly." Bri ordered the two handing a pile of shirts to Mira at the same time Mel handed one to Gohan. Course the two boys just quickly looked at the pile then simply shrugged and began taking their shirts off; right behind the girls.

"Okay so if those are baggy enough we will only need to get pants for them…and what are you two doing!?" Mel began saying to Bri but then asked the boys when she heard clothes rustling behind her.

Course Gohan only looked at her strangely for a few moments then told her "We are trying shirts on." Slowly as if she wouldn't understand. Course both boys who were now shirtless failed to notice the fact that all of the girls in the store were checking them out as if they were slabs of meat seeing as they were both completely muscular without a shred of fat on them; even Mel and Bri were a little red faced over the display.

(Mel for M. Trunks; Bri for Gohan; no brother/sister relationship here)

Course they quickly hid it and pushed both of the boys into separate changing rooms tossing the clothing in right after them. They both then noticed all of the girls in the room were glaring at them and quickly returned the glare with one then times worse. Which made all of them quickly look away from the girls who were now smiling about their small victory. Course after that they quickly did the rest of the clothing for them and left before any of the girls tried to do anything. For not only did they sort of like their best friends brother but they also had to protect their basically clueless and; in Gohan's case completely clueless brothers. "_Man I just hope Georgia doesn't have this much trouble with protecting Goten when he gets this age"_ Mel thought as they all left the giant mall.

+Videl's house+

"Okay, you guys prepare the movie we will get the snacks." Erasa told the guys then quickly pushed all of the girls into the kitchen leaving the boys to simply look surprised for a moment but simply shrugged and did as they were told.

Course the girls did as well though Erasa really brought them to the side to talk so they all did just that while looking around the massive kitchen for snacks that they felt like getting. "Okay girls so what do you think about the new guys?" Erasa asks her friends looking at them with a smile.

"Well they do seem to be interesting and somewhat mysterious people, just like their sisters actually. So, I am sure they will fit into or group rather quickly." Destiny told her friend seeing to be relatively uninterested in the conversation.

"Yea, they are mysterious, especially Mel's brother. I mean he really seems stronger than any of my other opponents have been except for Mel and Bri of course. So, I can't wait to actually get to fight him myself. Or at least get to see more of his style at the very least." Videl told her friend bringing her thoughts back to the Son boy. "_Strong enough to strike fear in one of the guys that even I have to work to beat and especially in the way he did. I wonder just how strong he is. I mean if he can do that there is no saying that he can't do even more. Gah, this guy is just becoming more and more interesting."_ She thought then noticed Eras, at her with a small smile on her face. "What?" she quickly asks seeing as her friends face was slightly disturbing with that smile.

"You already have a crush on him don't you?" Erasa asked Videl keeping her smile.

"W-w-what no!" Videl quickly told the girl who just laughed a bit at her answer.

"Right Videl just tell yourself that." She told the blushing Videl with the same smile." Just be prepared to fight with Bri over him." Erasa warned.

"Erasa I don't like Gohan like that!" Videl quickly told her friend defensively.

"I don't know Videl you seem to be pretty defensive right now." Destiny told her friend who was now blushing.

"_I don't like him like that. I mean I have only met him a day ago. I just want to see how he fights…that's all." _Videl told them but still had a small blush of embarrassment.

"Right." Destiny and Erasa quickly told her showing that they didn't believe her at all. Still they dropped the conversation and went out to see the movie with the guys.

**And that is the first chapter done. Now of course I haven't done one for DBZ yet. And right now I don't think it is the best I have ever done. But that might just be because it is the first chapter. Anyways we will see what happens but for now I have talked enough about this to ya people. Ja Ne.**


End file.
